Water for the Soul
by ThePhantomOfTheSilentOrchestra
Summary: James Diamond is sick and is left alone with Kendall Knight, his secret love. Slash. Very Fluffy!


**AN: Hi! Thanks for clicking this fic! It's a sick James and loving Kendall! The two aren't a couple in the beginning, BTW. I tried to use the word friend to make it clear. I'm gonna put some notes below. These are places I REALLY wanted to put a note but didn't since it might break the story's flow for you. **

**I've never had this experience, so I'm sorry about that scene!**

**I just couldn't refuse to include the clichéd line;)**

**I hope you like it! I wrote a lot of this late at night. I'm sorry for the title; it's 2AM. **

"Ken, I don't feel so well." James groaned.

He was hot and sweaty and wrapped in a castle of blankets on the orange couch as he made Kendall run around the apartment fetching him different things. James had come down with a high fever suddenly, and was on day three of fever and everyone had left the apartment except for Kendall. Logan had insisted it was a low fever and James was fine, but the dramatic boy acted as If he were dying. James's constant whines and complaints had literally cleared out 2J in a few long hours and Kendall was the only one willing to stay and wait on James. Kendall, in fact, was more than happy to be James's personal slave. He loved the looks of awe he got when he made James's headaches or sore throats go away for awhile with medicine or home remedies, and the time he got to spend with his crush. Well, for the most part. Waiting on the pretty boy could be tough.

"I know." Kendall gritted out. He looked over to James and saw his pained face, making him sigh and walk over to him and leave his tea to boil. "What is it now, James?" The blond asked softly. James sighed.

"I wanna take a bath." He complained. Kendall then noticed how sweaty his forehead was so he worked on removing the five thick blankets.

"You're too sick for that." The blond quickly disputed. And he _was_ too sick. The brunet looked really to faint at any moment. Logan definitely had to be wrong about this "low fever" thing.

"_Please_, Kendall?" The leader groaned instantly, all arguments whipped away from him in a second. How could Kendall bear to say no to this poor sick boy? "I feel so gross."

"Alright Jamie." Kendall gave in. He finished removing all the blankets and reached to the coffee table in front of them to pick up the wet rag he had used on the boy before, and gently wiped his face down. James sighed contently under him. "Can you even get up?" He suddenly wondered.

The pretty _sick_ boy glared at him for a moment and slowly moved into a sitting position. He tried his best to ignore the feeling of being on a boat and raised himself. Kendall's body made it a bit difficult to get up however, as the blond was directly in front of him and obviously ready to help him if he fell.

"I'm fine, Ken." The brunet tried to reassure. Kendall nodded, but still didn't move when James was standing. Instead, he insisted on standing on top of James and walked them into the bathroom. By the time they got into their bathroom in their shared room, Kendall had an armed wrapped around James's waist.

"Here." Kendall said as he made James sit on the closed lid of the toilet bowl. "I'll start it for you. Just stay there." His tone was worried, but James still felt a little annoyed that his best friend was being so condescending.

When James didn't protest, Kendall opened the baize closet door and took out a hair, body, and scrub towel for the boy and hung it on the golden banister next to the bathtub. Kendall liked their shared bathroom (that James "designed") because it felt so mature. The blond continued, kneeling in front of the long white tub.

"Hot or cold?" He asked softly. When he looked over to the boy he paused. "James, are you alright?" The boy was swaying on the toilet, obviously not able to bathe himself.

"Y-yeah. Um...make it cold." He answered, making sure he wouldn't throw up when he opened his mouth.

When Kendall had finished filling the tub, he looked at James. The boy was still swaying, five minutes later, and was very sweaty. Overall, he looked like he could throw up at any second and Kendall was more than convinced that the boy _could not_ survive a bath, or any physical movement, alone.

"Jamie, it's ready." The blond finally said aloud. He walked over to the boy and kneeled in front of him. "I could...help you." They both blushed.

"I think I got it." James answered. Kendall nodded, but still helped the brunet get to his feet, and still led him in front of the tub, and still let the boy lean on him while he stuck his foot in to make sure it was the right temperature. "Can you make it warmer?" He asked with puppy eyes. Kendall smiled and leant James against the marble countertop while he made it almost-hot. "And put in bubbles?" The blond smirked, making James smack his head lightly.

"C'mere." The blond sighed when he got the water to a perfect temperature, as James still looked the same as he had a minute ago. James walked over nervously and allowed his friend to remove his hoodie and work on his belt and pants. Kendall also removed his socks. "I won't look." He finally said, biting his lip. They both knew James wouldn't be able to bend down to get off his underwear.

At James's very shy nod, Kendall slowly put his hands on the waistband and knocked them down. James was able to kick off the rest, but never looked at the blond. Kendall smiled lightly at the rare shyness in the beauty, but then carefully led him to the tub. He helped James down slowly, never daring to look past his stomach though he was _very_ curious.

"You good?" The leader finally asked. James shrugged.

"It's too hot now." He admitted, closing his eyes and leaning on an edge of the tub so his right side was facing Kendall.

Kendall took the opportunity to study the pretty boy's naked chest, semi-wet, with the muscles clearly protruding on his cut body. Kendall felt a twitch, feeling guilty immediately for taking advantage of the sick boy. He let the cold water run until James signaled that it was good. Then, he handed James the washcloth.

"If you need help, I'll be in our room. Call me when you're ready to get out." Kendall made to stand but he felt James's wet hand grasp his wrist. "What, James?" He asked softly, as his friend's eyes were still sealed closed.

"I feel like I'm gonna die. Just stay with me." James whispered. Kendall was a bit surprised, and came back to his friend's side.

"I'm gonna go get the thermometer, okay?" The blond asked, running his hand through the boy's matted hair. Usually James would yell at him for such an action, but today he fell into the touch, enjoying the contact.

James's answer was a low, dejected sigh, but Kendall chose to ignore it. He'd rather have that then a dead best friend. He walked out of their bathroom, leaving the door open so he could hear if James called for him. Taking a glance around the room with assorted clothing everywhere, he saw no thermometer from when James was originally napping in his decent sized blue bed on the right side of the room. A few minutes later, Kendall found the mouth thermometer in the kitchen next to the counter, and the mostly evaporated water he had been heating for James's sixth cup of chai tea. After dumping it in the sink he quickly made his way back to his secret crush.

"Open up." Kendall smirked, making James jump a bit as he had been almost asleep. James pouted at him. "Come on, James." He insisted. James sighed and accepted the thermometer, closing his eyes again. "102. That's pretty high, Jamie. If it gets any worse I'm calling Logan." When he didn't get an answer, he sighed.

"Ken..." James trailed off, leaning his head against the outer tile wall. His words sounded small, weak, and the way his face looked in pain at the moment was hurting the blond so much.

"Want me to wash you?" That came out of him before he could even process the thought. Kendall immediately blushed and felt like an idiot. James probably would think he was a pervert when he got better.

"Yeah. 'M too tired to do it myself...and I'm so gross." Kendall was really surprised that the pretty boy agreed, but then again, he had a high fever.

"You're not gross, James." The blond supplied as he placed James's blue washcloth next to him. "Turn around and come closer so I can get your hair." The leader instructed after a moment, trying to figure out how he could wash the boy while on the side of the tub.

The two sliding doors made it difficult to reach James though the bathtub was large, and the boy wasn't able to move easily into the positions Kendall would need him to be in. After a little help from the blond, James was in a good starting point. He was sitting, his legs out, and his back was to Kendall. But Kendall still couldn't get his hair the right way! He had to soak it before he could put in the shampoo in, but if he tried to wet it he knew he was going to wet James's face. Kendall groaned in frustration.

"Just get in here." The brunet finally sighed. He was half-asleep, and all he knew was that Kendall's angered noises were starting to annoy him. He'd much rather have the boy in the tub and washing him then to have him give up and leave.

"You sure?" Kendall asked. Not like he wanted to pass up this amazing chance, but he did have to be sure it was okay.

"Mhm." James answered.

Kendall stood up. James watched him, trying to be discreet, as he pulled off his flannel shirt and his upper body was revealed. James noted the slight muscles he had growing from the band and dance rehearsals with approval. Then the blond slipped off his pants (he doesn't wear socks in the apartment), knowing James was watching but pretending not to notice as he slid them down seductively. Let the other boy perceive it as he wanted. Finally, Kendall pretended that he was going to slip off his black boxers, but then grinned and exited the bathroom. He changed into swim shorts and returned, watching James's small frown. _Mr. Sick is definitely into me_, Kendall smirked.

He sunk into the bathtub behind James after taking a small bucket he filled with sink water and placing it next to the tub. James sighed when the boy was behind him, said boy opening his legs up to pull the sick one closer to him. His legs eventually met James's, and he let them touch. But James's back was a few inches in front of him, and his waistline and below covered with bubbles and water.

"Hi." James murmured. He knew this just had to be a sick dream; there was no way he actually convinced his love to get into a bath with him half naked while he was naked in front of him, _and then_ had him sit them so intimately. So he was totally going to take advantage of this.

"Hi." Kendall answered. He reached over and got the bucket of water. "Close your eyes." James understood and sealed them even though he knew Kendall wouldn't let his face get wet. "Weeeee!" The blond teased, soaking the brunet hair with a little of the cool water. James at first chuckled at the voice, until he processed the feeling of the water.

It felt so good on James's hot and sweaty skin as it trailed down his neck and onto his back. James relaxed his eyes and softly leant his head on Kendall's shoulder and chest. The blond felt his heart _stop_. He felt James's every powerful intake and exhale of breath as it tickled his own neck. For a minute he could not focus on anything else except for the fact that James's head was laid back on his body. But when he did finally accept this, he needed to act on it. So slowly, carefully, Kendall turned his head and placed a kiss to a side of James's forehead. The sick boy let out a big smile. Until...

"Guys!" Carlos's voice was heard in their room. Quickly, James got off of Kendall, and leant forward like he was trying to cover up a bit of his body. Kendall would have felt bad, if he had not been closing both sliding doors and pouring a crap load of more bubbles in so Carlos didn't notice James was naked. "Guys, where are..." Carlos trailed off when he entered the bathroom, making out both James _and _Kendall in the tub together through the swirled glass doors. Logan, who was beside him, did a double take as well.

"James is too sick to rinse himself, but I thought a bubble bath would make him feel better." Kendall was quick to explain. James nodded and gave them both a fake grimace.

"Oh. How come you never give _me_ a bubble bath, huh, Kendall?" Carlos pouted accusingly.

At the same time, Logan protested, "That makes no sense!", but like usual they ignored him and his ability to see through their lies.

"Because I just thought of it today. Next time you're sick, buddy." The blond lied. Well, he probably would give Carlos a bath if he was sick, but they would both have to have swim shorts on. Carlos was just innocent enough to get away with it.

"Alright!" Carlos cheered with a grin.

"Which shampoo?" Kendall asked James with an eye-roll at Carlos.

"The ion one." James answered weakly. He still had his head down. Kendall searched for the "ion one" in the twenty different hair care products lined along the tub.

It was quiet for a few minutes, Kendall still trying to find the damn shampoo and Logan and Carlos whispering to each other as the two in the bathtub ignored them.

"It's this one, Ken." James said, pointing to a shampoo in front of him. He was able to pass it to the blond without too much protest from his limbs. They both let out a smile when their hands collided on accident.

Kendall poured the shampoo on his hands and began to spread it on James's hair. James was leaning forwards slightly, since the bubbles were being to move away from him and he was naked. Kendall gently kneaded his fingers through the other boy's hair, making a lot more bubbles appear. James was practically purring in Kendall's hands, his eyes slipping shut again with a content smile on his face.

"I feel like I'm watching a porno with my two best friends in it!" Carlos suddenly shrieked, only half-joking. Logan at first scoffed at the dirty language, but had to admit it was funny and started laughing himself.

"Shush." Kendall said gently. It was more to soothe the boy in front of him back into his sleep-like trance.

But James seemed disturbed, so after a few moments Kendall had to lean down over James and put a soft kiss into his soapy hair, relieving them both a little. He luckily did not get soap in his mouth, and did get to enjoy the feeling of James's wet hair on his lips. This made James calm again, so Kendall decided it would be okay if he kissed his head a few more times. He sort of forgot his two other friends were in the room as he took in the pretty boy in front of him.

"Um...bye?" Logan questioned, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at the pair in the tub. Kendall again kissed James's head, only in a defensive manner. "Bye." He decided, dragging a protesting Carlos off the ground and out of the bathroom. "Please stay quiet!" Logan added as he closed the door. Kendall groaned.

"Relax." James soothed, turning his head to peek at the blond. Kendall nodded and smiled at him, realizing that they were still in the bath together and Carlos and Logan couldn't ruin that.

Kendall took the bucket of water and rinsed out the shampoo quickly. After he conditioned the hair as well, he wet the washcloth. All the while, mind you, he was planting soothing kisses into the boy's hair and top of the neck. He was not thinking about what he was going to say about his actions later, and only thinking about the then and now. Besides, James seemed to be enjoying his kisses very much.

"I'm gonna rinse you off, and then use the soap so you're wet." Kendall explained to James, who just nodded and went along with it.

James had fallen comfortable in the state he went into when the other half of their quartet came into the bathroom and hadn't changed positions yet. This made it easy for Kendall to wash his back, and so he started by getting the washcloth wet in the bucket, and running it over James's back slowly. James whined at the good feeling. The leader smiled and ran his free hand over the backbone before kissing James's shoulders, one to each. Now he shuddered, the kissing making him slightly aroused even in his sick state. It only grew more persistent as Kendall trailed his lips down his backbone, each kiss slow and feeling sensual.

"Kendall." James slipped. He blushed, but the blond simply put a last kiss to his back and then went over it with a bar of soap. "What about..." _the washcloth_. _He needs to use the washcloth wiped with soap._

"Does it really matter?" Kendall asked, his voice in James's ear. He even had his lips slightly pressed onto the ear, kissing in front of it when he finished speaking. "We're the only two that use it." James felt like he could melt. Kendall _wanted_ to use the soap on his own body after James had it _touching_ everywhere on his.

Kendall decided to be bold and pulled the brunet closer to him so that he was only a few short inches in front of him. He ran the washcloth over James's abdomen and chest, running his free hand over the places he wet as well because he _could_. James sighed again and put his head against Kendall's body in the same place it had been before, only this time another high-pitched whine escaped his lips as Kendall let his hand drag near his waistline. James subconsciously slid closer to his touch.

"Feels good?" The blond asked. He felt foolish at first, but James's rapid nod only built on his high self-esteem. Kendall himself was in someplace beyond heaven as he fondled James's body.

Eventually he had to put down the cloth and start soaping up the brunet's body. To his delight, this task was even more fun then the previous as he had to be sure to lather up each little spot on the front side of James's body. James relaxed against Kendall and had to bite back a groan when Kendall ran first the bar of blue soap then his wet hand over James's nipple. The blond smirked from behind him though he as well was having trouble concealing his pleasure from the light touching he was doing to the gorgeous boy's body.

"Kendall." The boy sighed, petting Kendall's roaming hand with his own. In response, the leader ducked his head down a bit, at first planting a kiss onto James's neck but then giving a light bite to the area, being sure to run his lips over it again afterword.

"Yes?" The healthy boy asked. He kept his chuckle internal, knowing it would piss the boy off. And they were both a little too excited for that.

"Kiss me." He decided, albeit he was hesitant.

Kendall smiled widely. Though all of James's reactions were telling him that the brunet was enjoying his attention, he couldn't help but think James just wanted someone to be there for him while he was sick and he needed the soft kisses Kendall was more than willing to give.

"Turn a little." Kendall instructed, however he dropped the rag on the side of the tub and took James's chin in his hand and turned it the way he wanted.

**(1) **They both smiled a little, and Kendall slowly brought his lips to James's. The brunet closed his eyes and met the boy's lips eagerly. James's lips felt ultra-soft to Kendall in the light touch, while the pretty boy enjoyed the way his lips felt boyish. It was soft, pleasant, but the love behind the touch was what made it so special to them. They pulled away at around the same time, both opening their eyes and smiling at each other. James wanted to swoop in for another kiss, but he didn't really want to get his...friend...sick. So he turned back to his previous place on the boy but brought himself a little closer. He hadn't forgotten Kendall's earlier ministrations though, so he kept himself far enough so Kendall couldn't sense his arousal.

"I love you, James." Kendall whispered in his ear. He reached over to the pretty boy's leg and rested his hand there while he ran his thumb around in circles.

"I love you too." James said back, louder than Kendall had but still with the same force.

Kendall was in awe for a few minutes. He couldn't believe the beautiful creature in front of him had actually repeated those words.

"You're sick Jamie." The blond finally realized. James chuckled a bit.

"Shut up, Blondie. I still meant it." He answered, shifting his leg to make Kendall reach the one spot where he craved his attention the most.

"For now." Kendall thought for a moment. "But that's good enough."

And with that, he trailed his hand right over the brunet's upper crotch. He was damn near touching the other boy's privates. "Is this okay?" The bubbles had all but disappeared by now, so Kendall could make out some of James's thighs and what laid between them through the water. James looked like this was okay, from down there, but the blond never wanted to hurt the beauty.

James nodded from on him and turned his head to kiss the boy's neck.

Kendall sighed in relief and continued to massage his hands along James's legs. He started at the middle upper thigh, right on top, and stroked the skin gently. His lips brushed along the top of the brunet's wet hair and trailed down to his neck whenever said boy would move his head so he could reach.

"You're so beautiful." The leader murmured. **(2) **

His hand hesitated for a moment, before his thumb brushed along the topside of James's semi-hardness. They both let out a gasp; James because it felt nice, and Kendall because he couldn't believe the brunet was allowing him to touch him like this. The boy rubbed his thumb over the pretty boy's manhood for a bit longer, taking his time in exploring James's reactions and the sensations it gave them. He finally gave into James's whines and wrapped a hand around the length. While this was the first time Kendall had ever done something like this to someone else, he was no stranger to pleasuring his own shaft. So, he took his little experiences and tested it out on James, who seemed to love it. The blond learned fast for the pretty boy and soon had James moaning and chanting his names.

"So gorgeous, Jamie." Kendall exhaled. James seemed to love it when the boy complemented him and he was more than happy to whisper sweet things to him.

"K-Kendall. So close." He replied, breath heavy and hot against Kendall's neck.

A decent amount of water had left the tub from James's hips gyrating around the tub desperate to get to himself to relief, and Kendall had hoisted him atop his own legs so that the pretty boy's pretty member and lower abdomen were no longer completely subdued in the tub and were visible. The sight had the leader himself hard, but he was ignoring his own arousal so he could make it _better_ for James.

"Then let go, baby." He groaned into the boy's ear, nibbling a little on his earlobe because he had learned during this event how crazy it made the brunet.

It had the right effect, James yelling out in pleasure and releasing himself in Kendall's hot hand. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever had, and definitely the best orgasm. He felt lost in the feeling for a minute at the least, and somewhere in the back of his hazy mind he felt Kendall lose himself as well.

Both James and Kendall came down from their high five minutes later. James was now exhausted, sickness ebbing back and making him drowsy and combined with his orgasm he was close to asleep. The blond realized this when James never attempted to move off of him; the water was filthy now.

"Wanna go to sleep?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." The pretty boy sighed. "You're staying." It sounded more like a question than a statement however, James shy once again.

Kendall didn't answer, letting the boy keep his dignity, and pressed a kiss to his head. He made the boy lean off of him while he quickly got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around himself and then proceeded to pull out the drain in the bathtub. Kendall puzzled for a moment, seeing a beautiful, wet-haired James leaning forward in the dirty, bubble-less water with his eyes shut and not seeing the semen flowing around. The bathtub was low on the ground, but the blond was able to lift James out and lean him against the same marble counter he had been leaning on before. As Kendall began to dry off the beauty, he thought for a minute how amazingly quickly things had happened between the two of them. The blond covered James's member (taking a last unabashed glance at it) with the towel a little sadly, afraid he would never be intimate with the boy again. James had been drying his own hair and blushed widely when he noticed Kendall staring at him so openly.

Eventually Kendall put an arm around James's waist and brought him into their shared room and deposited the boy onto his bed. They were both only dressed in towels tied around their waists as they forgot to bring fresh clothes into the bathroom. James sighed through heavy eyes and watched the other boy close their bedroom door and hesitantly lock it before walking over to their shared dresser. Kendall pulled out boxers and sweat pants for the both of them but no shirts. He slipped his on silently, facing James but not meeting his eyes. The brunet suppressed a whine but snapped out of his trance when Kendall walked over and without asking permission took off his towel and helped him wriggle into his boxers.

"I don't need pants. I'm hot again." James protested when the blond attempted to push the sweats onto him. He always slept in his boxers.

"I can see that." Kendall cracked, chuckling at himself and James's eye roll.

"Just get over here, asshole." And Kendall did.

He pushed the blankets off the bed but kept the sheet over them since James was sweaty. He kissed James's forehead, feeling it to be very hot again.

"How do you feel?" It came out of the blond's mouth sounding much deeper than he meant it to be.

"Sick, but good." James answered. Kendall wrapped his arms around the brunet boy and pulled him in closer.

"We're dating now, you do know that, right?" He asked with a light grin.

"Asshole." James repeated, but Kendall felt his wide smile. James was unsure of what they were. He knew that kissing, hand-jobs, and cuddling were all part of a relationship, but it happened while he was sick with a hazy mind, and under an hour, which was unbelievable in itself.

"You love me though." The blond persisted. He would not leave that hit to his manliness without a response even though the- no; _his_ -pretty boy seemed to really need sleep.

"For some unknown reason, I do." This made them both smile, James and Kendall both finally accepting that the other loved them.

"I love you too, sweaty." Kendall answered with the only teasing nickname he could come up with so quickly. As soon as he said it he felt James's breath tickling his chest and he knew the boy was hiding his laughter.

"That's the best you could come up with?" James asked, only he made it sound like he was boasting.

"I'm not mean." The leader condescended. And even though Kendall was still smiling, the brunet knew a decent comeback for the rude jab.

"I'd rather be mean than be an asshole." He teased quickly. Kendall laughed like a little boy upon hearing the curse word, making James laugh as well as he rolled his eyes. "Shut up." James finally commanded, closing his eyes and shifting his body to show Kendall he was serious about going to sleep...in the mid-evening.

Kendall chucked affectionately and attempted to smooth out James's now messy hair, fully intent on taking advantage that James was sick and so he probably (hopefully) didn't care who touched his perfect, beautiful hair. James never pulled away like he thought, in fact he _sighed_ in bliss and allowed the action to continue.

"You're my boyfriend now...so I guess it's okay...but only before I go to sleep. And before I go fix it in the mornings." James finally explained lightly. He secretly peeked up at Kendall and noticed the disbelieved smile. He looked like he won the lottery, not permission to touch James's hair at all. But to Kendall, being allowed to touch James's sacred hair, even if only sometimes, was more than he could ask for. Knowing James's hair meant so much to the brunet, and Kendall was virtually the only one in the world who could touch it was something amazing.

"You need to sleep." Kendall finally sighed after a minute. He began to run a hand up and down the boy's back to relax him a bit more.

"You keep talking to me." He 'complained'.

"No, you keep talking to _me_." Kendall argued, smiling lightly when he didn't get a reply. But he was prepared to put his foot back in his mouth when he thought of an important question. "James?" He breathed hesitantly. He knew from the shifting James was doing that he was awake.

"Mhm?" The brunet let out. He wanted to tease Kendall, he really did, but the boy suddenly sounded serious.

"Are you okay with...I mean...with before..." The blond stumbled, his words getting stuck.

"It was amazing, Kendork." James chuckled lightly. He knew his Kendall was too much of a prude to say hand-job; he had seen it coming anyway.

"Just checking." Kendall sighed. James kissed his chest with an adoring smile.

"Now can I go to sleep? I'm getting a headache from your mouth." He was sure to add a few dramatic groans in there, though he was beginning to feel a bit better. Whether it was the many Tylenols or the afterglow, he wasn't sure.

"Okay James." Kendall relented, dramatic as well. "I love you." He remembered, stroking James's drying hair with the hand that wasn't running around his back.

"I love you too Kendall." He answered quickly.

Kendall bit back his 'No nicknames?' and pulled his head up for a light peck.

"You're gonna be so sick in a week!" James laughed. It turned into a cough quickly, making Kendall grin.

"No. 'Cause I got my flu shot!" He teased. James glared.

"Well Logie said it wasn't the flu!" He protested.

"Liar!" Kendall called out, laughing a little and shushing all arguments with a kiss. "Now really, go to sleep this time."

"Fine." James agreed, yawning and getting nice and comfortable...

"Goodnight James." The boy singsonged after three minutes had passed.

"Damn it!" James growled, so close to sleep. Kendall laughed whole-heartedly. "Shut up, Kendall." He groaned, shoving the boy roughly but then pinning against him again.

"Is that any way to talk to your new boyfriend?" The blond continued to argue.

"When he's annoying, hell yeah." James sighed, giving in to Kendall's annoying urge to keep the teasing going. He hoped the boy would get bored and shut up quicker that way.

"You're lucky you're sick." Kendall warned, snuggling closer to his sleepy Jamie.

"Really? What would you have done if I wasn't?" The image James stirred in him had him smiling immediately.

"Mm. You." Kendall answered honestly. James smiled happily.

"Dirty. Maybe I'll take you up on that when you feel better?" He asked, only half-teasing this time.

Kendall answered with a very enthusiastic. "Fuck yeah." That had them both laughing.

The two continued teasing each other for quite some time, Carlos and Logan having eventually heard the groans and yells (or telltale signs of a good argument) and kept their ears against the doors, laughing at the two. They weren't surprised to find the two were dating at all.

**I COULDN'T END IT! Jeez, these two wouldn't stop writing themselves XD!**

**I wrote the whole ending from where they leave the bathroom in pure dialogue only, and forced myself to go write in some details. Sorry if it's not too good. Also, I had like 20million mood swings during this, which is never good for me. I like to write in one mood so all my writing is in the same tone, but for this I had to either wait for the 'mood' or change the tone (hence Carlos and Logan walking in). Did anyone catch the quick reference to a BTR song in there? Towards the very end? Also, do you guys say "Anyway" or "Anyways"? When I talk I say the latter, but when I write I say the former because everyone always teases the anyways. **

**I was listening to "You're Never Fully Dress Without A Smile" on repeat for the second half of this. Yes, during the sex scene...**

**Review, if you can. I allow anonymous reviews. ****Critisims are welcome, I'm only 14 and I know I still need a lot of work. **


End file.
